


Cute - Xephian

by HandShark



Category: Xephian, Yogscast
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Requests, Rythian POV, cute stuff, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where the Jaffa factory is a pastry shop and Rythian is the tech friend who Xephos always calls when something breaks. Something always breaks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute - Xephian

**Author's Note:**

> From Drabble requests meme on tumblr, made by anon.
> 
> I don't really know much about ovens or non-gas/electrical ones >3>  
> Hope you enjoy any way!

Why is it that I let myself get dragged into these positions? I mean this could just as easily been fixed if they had a binding on the machine, if you could call it that, but no. That Dwarf wanted things to stay 'vegan' as if a little _magic_ would soil homemade pastries. 

“You know, you don’t have to do that…,” came nervously behind me from the other voice in the room.

“Like Hell I do! Have you seen how horrifically bad your heating plates are on this thing?” I exclaimed, taking a glimpse over my shoulder to the tall brunette with a hand raised in question while poking around in the oven. He raised his brows as if surprised by the fact. He was the one who pointed them out to me, no need to play dumb now cause you feel bad for calling me Xephos!

Examining his expression however, I died my intensity down a bit. He knew as well as I did that he didn’t like calling me for help. He felt bad about it every time but I was his only hope at this point considering how his co partners scared everyone else off.   
  
Taking my hand form the air back I rested it on my knee as I glanced back down at the tools by my feet. Taking a calm breath I reiterated.

“This wont run properly if I don’t. Everything is jagged and out of place on your levels. It’s a wonder that you guys were able to make cookies for so long as it is with out blowing something up.” I looked back up to him. 

He looked like a frayed mess of baking goods mixed with exhaustion that cooked too long in the oven and burned if you asked me.   
  
His hair was all out of place and sticking to his forehead. The majority of him was covered in flour; honestly he really should invest in a longer apron. He was too tall for a _Honeydew_ size. However if you minus the few dark spots along his face and fore arms from when was fiddling with the oven previously, one would say it was just another day in the bakery. 

Xephos usually wasn’t so fidgety though, today hadn’t seemed to be his day and knowing how I felt about working on self made contraptions it didn’t seem to make him feel any less wrecked.

“Look Xeph, its okay,” I tried to say reassuringly, with out letting my demur seem deflated and annoyed; that was hard, mind you. I had to close my eyes to gather myself before hand. I don’t like Stone Age technology for a reason.   
  
Anything under a gas stove for that matter.

“Its no trouble to fix this, It’s just been a while. Some readjusting to the brick placement, which isn’t a hassle given you all still have a lot of material from the build, and some caulking to fix the crack then your oven should be as good as new,” I instructed. “If not better then it was -- Let me guess Duncan was responsible for this one’s design?” I could hear him chuckle and I shook my head in the same manor.

That blonde was a “crazed scientist” when it came to half the contraptions in _‘Jaffa Factory Pastries and Home Comforts’_.   
  
They really should have a professional do the stone work if they weren’t going to bring in anything electrical.

They were all stubborn though.

I tried not to look back up to Xephos now. I know what the reaction would be and my cool would falter because of it. But despite my efforts I still turned and gave him a positive smile for the added assurance. 

God I really shouldn’t have though.

He looked so damn relieved. His brows were still knit so closely together, arched in such way that the pain and tiredness simply washed away leaving him with a sweet caring smile; and those deep blues pouring out appreciation with every passing moment-- _My breath hitched_ \--Good lord its no wonder I agreed to fix half of the business shit all the time.   
  
I should have a cut by now.

I quickly looked away. Picking up where I left off in the lopsided oven desperately trying to get that face out of my head,"Ya don’t have to look so damn cute about it, Xeph. I just said its no trouble. You can go back home and rest now. You’ll be able to make your baked goods again by tomorrow.” I grumbled at this point, hoping he’d take my tone as a means to leave now. The job was hard enough as it is with out him staring over my shoulder really.

  
  
“Did you just call me cute?"

 

 ...

 

There was a deafening silence before I realized my mistake.

 

I could literally hear the smug look roll on his face and I didn’t **_dare_** look back to him.   
  
_Damnit of all the things, why did I have to say that right now?  
  
_ And God he’s never gonna to let me live that down!   
  
Stupid Stupid _Stu_ —   
  
**_BAM!_**

I could only hear air hissed through teeth and barley registered the hand taken from my back. _He_ was probably wincing as much as I was cringing as I desperately held onto my head after removing it from the oven contemplating if I caused anymore damage to the damn that from the force of that impact.

“Jesus Xeph, you can’t sneak up on a person when their head is in the oven!” I spat, or tried to. It was difficult when your slightly whimpering like a dog.

“Sorry Rythian, I didn’t know you’d jump like that.” He said apologetically as possible though I could still catch the slight humor that played in his voice. The bastard.

"Here let me see it.” He said softly as he gently took my hands away and assessed my now injured cranium. 

“Its not so bad,” he said at first before I shot my head away when pain enveloped for a moment when he touched the tender spot. “Sorry, sorry.” I only grumbled as he cooed to me, rubbing the tender area soothingly. 

_God is it getting hot in here or did that oven mess with my head?_   
  
Why did I have to say that to him. And why does Xephos always have to be the one to find me in situations like this. Why didn’t the oven just take me out?

I was caught off guard; taken from my thoughts as he pulled me into his arms, barring my head into his collar. _When did he get on his knees?_ And most of all why did he feel the need to hug me. His motherly nature was taking over, Jesus it wasn’t that bad of a hit. This certainly wasn’t making the _heat_ situation any better.

I immediately froze though as soon as lips made contact to the top of my head. 

“I think your cute too, Rythian,” He leaned his head on top of mine, gently rubbing my back in a comforting manner. I swear I could hear him smile and it all was only making me more hot and wishing I could take it all back or just die…

I would never admit to it, even with my annoyance for being called to play ‘fix it’, I'd never want to take back any of it.


End file.
